Mary's Song Alice and Jasper
by Future-Seeing-Alice
Summary: Not very good at summeries, but, this is Alice and Jasper's story based on the song Mary's Song by Taylor Swuft.


_**Hey guys, I think I'm going to delete my other story because I found another one started before it and it was almost the same exact thing, so, I don't want the author of that one to think I copied. Alright, this is about the song Mary's Song, and its Alice's and Jasper's Relationship, Human. Enjoy~ :D ^-^**_

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

I was seven years old, and Jasper was nine. I've been looking at him for a while now, he was so beautiful, like…shining stars. "Alice…Alice!" His voice was panicked. I shook my head. "Hmm?" I asked. "You…Alright there?" I almost fainted then. I regained myself quickly. "Oh, Yeah, of course." I lied. Jasper didn't look convinced, but he just shrugged, and walked me up the stars where our parents stood. My dad stared at our hands, they were held together. "What? Going out already?" He joked. Jasper's dad laughed. "Hah. Why don't you call this your first date?" Our moms just rolled their eyes. "Oh, my my my…."

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

"Jasper…" I wined. "Take me back to the house in the backyard! I want to go up that tree again!" He laughed. "Heh. Alright, Alice. Let's go." We walked hand and hand to the back yard with the tree. I went to run up the tree, but strong arms grabbed my waist. "Where do you think you're going?" He was pretending to be a bully. "I'm going to beat you up!" "You won't!" I laughed. He stood up straight. "Lucky guess..." He murmured. "Jasper, our world is only one block wide." I stood in front of him, shoulders squared. "And…?" "Let's play dare. Not truth or dare, just, dare." "Alright. I'll start. I dare you to climb up that tree and jump down. Don't worry, I'll catch you." "Easy!" I ran up the tree. Then, I jumped down, and was in his arms. His lips were right next to mine; it would be so easy to kiss him right then…so I took advantage of this. "I dare you to kiss me." His eyes widened, but he tried. I screamed and ran. "Just you and I…" He laughed.

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

I was sixteen, and I wasn't a little girl anymore. Although Jasper's eyes still shined…like pretty lights, I might say. I laughed as Japer flew me off my feet suddenly, and hugged me close. Our parents came up to us then. "I can't believe they're actually falling in love!" My dad said. "Me neither…it's getting kind of weird." His said. Our mothers just rolled their eyes and said, "Oh my my my…"

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

"Jasper, take me back to those creek beds we turned up!" It was two A.M, and we were riding in his truck. He smiled. "All I need is you next to me." "Jasper…you forgot my birthday, didn't you?" "Well, I—" He stuttered. "Yes..." I gasped. "Take me home." I said sternly. "But, Alice, I—" "But nothing! Take me home NOW." He sighed, and took me home. He tried to come inside with me, or at least kiss me on the door-step, but I slammed the door in his face. When I looked outside, he was still there. He really did love me, didn't he? Oh, my, my, my, my…

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

A few years later, we were sitting at our favorite spot in town. I looked at him, and he looked at me. "This is nice, Jasper, What—" I didn't have time to ask. He took out a small black box, and got down on one knee. "Alice Cullen, I promise to love you forever, until the day we die. I will care for you in sickness and in health, and I wish for you to be mine. Will you marry me?" On the last sentence, he opened the box slowly. All I could do was stare for a few second. Finally, I said, "Yes, of course, Jasper! I—" I paused. "I love you."

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

We were walking down the aisle on our wedding day. Our whole town was there. We looked back, and we found our mothers crying. "I do." Jasper said, when it was time. I said, "I do." On my turn. And then he bent to kiss me. I kissed him back. We were home now, and were rocking our babies on the porch. "I love you." I said. "I love you." He repeated. "After all this time…" I said, distant. "You and I..." He finished.

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

I was eighty-seven, and he was eighty-nine. Although I still look at him…that way. Like stars that shine...in the sky. I sighed. "Jasper...I love you." "As I love you." He said. And then we kissed, for what seemed like a life time. Oh, my, my, my….

_**Okay thanks for reading this, it was a one-shot fanfic, and I hoped you all liked it! Review, and tell me what kind of story I should do next, it would be really appreciated! Okay, thanks, bye! ^-^**_


End file.
